


the one time we didn't go to sleep at the same time

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game, except ours ended bad and this is straight up fluff, for pocky day even tho im late, forgive me for it is midnight, haha im ranting now i'll do that in the notes instead, this is loosely based off a real experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Hermione gave Percy a muggle treat, and he goes to Oliver for help with them.He probably shouldn't have done that.





	the one time we didn't go to sleep at the same time

“Hey, Oliver?” Percy walked into the room at around eleven at night after doing his Prefect duties. Of course Oliver was still awake. Probably studying Quidditch stuff. “I’ve got a question.”

“Shoot,” Oliver looked up from his bed. He was buried in a book, feet atop many other books, and drinking a Caprisun he called them. 

Percy knew he could count on Oliver. He was always awake when Percy got back to the dorm room and went to sleep at around the same time.

“So Hermione had these muggle treats,” Percy walked to Oliver and sat down at the edge of his bed. “But, I have no idea how these things work.”

“Glad that a muggle like me can help. What are they?” Oliver sat up and moved the books from where Percy had sat himself.

“Pockys,” Percy had grabbed the red box that Hermione had given him out of his bag. He showed them to his friend.

“Oh,” Oliver’s eyes widened, and Percy could’ve sworn that there was a small tint of pink on his cheeks. “I’ll just show you. Give me one.”

Percy grabbed one of the sticks out of the box. It was covered in chocolate. He handed it to Oliver.

“You put one end in your mouth,” Oliver put the side without chocolate in his mouth. “And now, you put the other end in your mouth.”

“Ah,” Percy kinda froze in place. Is this really the kind of thing that muggles do? If so, and if Hermione was the one who had given him the Pocky, then is she doing this with Ron or Harry?

As Percy latched onto the other side, he felt his heart start to beat a little faster. He had never been in such close proximity of one of his best mates. 

“Now, you basically both eat it at the same time. The first person to break the stick is the loser.” Oliver explained.

“Got it,” Percy paused for a second. “So, do we start?”

“On three,” Oliver’s voice sounded kinda funny as it was a bit muffled. Percy laughed at this, which made Oliver return the smile. “One, two, three.”

Oliver was the first to begin biting the stick. Percy was just afraid of what was going to happen once they got a little closer together.  
The fear wasn’t really that irrational. Percy and Oliver both froze once their noses were touching. Neither of them went any further than that. Neither of them could move.

Percy had never really gotten close with his friend. Yeah, they hugged and would intertwine their legs but isn’t that just stuff that bros do? No, they’re touching noses here.

And for some reason, Percy wanted to get closer. 

That did not happen though as Oliver moved a centimeter closer and the stick broke. Oliver jumped back a little. His dark skin was flushing red, though Percy suspected he was the same.

“That’s how muggles work?” Percy tried to laugh off what happened. He didn’t want to admit that he had thought about closing that small gap between them not even five minutes ago… 

“I gotta sleep. Got a Quidditch thing in the morning. Night.” Oliver wrapped himself in his blanket and turned away from the Weasley.

That’s… Odd. Percy and Oliver always went to sleep at the same time.

Probably shouldn’t worry anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna continue this...
> 
> Like, add more at the beginning about Percy and Oliver's friendship and then turn this into a "five times oliver and percy got close to kissing and the one time they did" kind of thing
> 
> IT'LL BE SLOW BURN SO THAT'S FUN
> 
> Just tell me, should I continue?
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - hispanic-annabeth
> 
> :)


End file.
